Where Have you Been?
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: HunterCameron Angst, goes with Cutting. Slightly humorous.
1. Chapter One

**Where have you Been?  
Chapter One  
Standard Disclaimer  
Written by me and my boyfriend  
Genre: Angst/Humor (Sortda)  
Rated: PG-13 (For crude language)  
_Based off Rp  
_**  
Hunter is lying on his bed clinging to a pillow, his left arm is bandaged up, but blood can be seen through it, he's lying on his stomach without a shirt, just wearing crimson and green boxers. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't truly awake either. Cam's Brown eyes closed as he walked along the street of Blue Bay Harbor; his black hair slightly longer from his mission. He'd been gone a while eyes opening to regard the street he was on. It was Hunter's street should he stop in? The thought swirled around for a while before that ever present need to get back to where he belonged had first began. Not to Ops but to Hanta and home. So he puts one foot in front of the other. Hunter let out a soft sigh moving his hand to his arm touching it gently, he then slowly began to unwrap it sitting up as he took off the bandage, and his own hair has grown longer than before. He looked at the gash that he had cut on his arm silently, touching it gently with his fingers. Cam soon he found himself in front of the door.

Testing it he jiggles the key in the lock patiently getting it to open. His eyes half closed as he looked in the small place. Eyes narrowed as he walked in speaking "Hanta? Koi are you here?" Hearing Cam's voice he closed his eyes rewrapping his arm, "Camu..." he said softly, but loud enough for Cam to hear, he then stood up moving out of his room, he stepped into the living room, his muscles are harder and bigger, he was training himself silly due to the absence of Cam, but kept true to Cam, he opened his eyes to see Cam, he thought This is a dream...isn't it... he just stood there, "Camu?" His head turns slightly as he looks to the other he'd gotten more slender from the mission. Eyes half closed as he literally flew to the other wrapping his arms around the others neck.

"Hanta, I missed you!!"Eyes closing as he smiled. Feeling something wet he looked down to see the blood on the others arm his eyes narrowed "Who did this..." Hunter started to cry wrapping his arms around Cam, "Cam...I...missed you too..." he said putting his face into Cam's hair, "Where...the fuck have you been?" he asked once he finished crying, he then sighed at when he asked about his arm he just shook his head, "I was worried about you..." Cam: His eyes close as he frowns slightly "I was on a mission!! I couldn't tell you about it! My father said that none of the others could know. "His fingers drifting up to wipe the others face." Why don't you sit and I'll wrap that for you?" "It's wrapped already...for a week...I was...overly worried...even sensei knows that..." he sniffled then moved toward the couch and flopped down on it, he wanted to tell Cam "Who" did it, but couldn't, not yet at least...

"Where...did you go?" he asked looking at Cam sniffling. His eyes close slightly then he walks over resting on the couch next to the other before moving to straddle him. The blonde was not getting out of it that easily "Hanta did you do that..."Eyes neither narrowed nor widened looked to the other patiently. Hunter looked away from Cam silently, he wasn't going to answer that, "I'm fine, I cut it cooking..." that wasn't initially the truth, nor was it a lie, he did cut it when he was cooking...but he wont say he did it on purpose. He then looked over at Cam moving his hands to his face, "You're hair is longer..." Cam blinks slightly then gave a small smile "Ok if that's what happened. Yes it has grown I have to get it cut again..."Then he goes silent his eyes half closed once more watching the other warmly. He smiled pulling Cam's face to his own, he presses his forehead against Cam's, "Where...did you go?" he asked looking into Cam's eyes warmly, but still with sadness, he has a feeling this is just a dream, but at the same time he knows it isn't a dream, "I..." he trailed off silently.

He rests his forehead against the others then sighs slightly "Would you believe I had to walk through moors and swamps to repair broken cables?" Cam's eyes looking to the other then as he goes silent. "Are you telling the truth?" he asked looking into Cam's brown eyes with his own blue eyes, "I love you..." he said closing his eyes a tear running down his cheek, "Never...do that again..." Cam's eyes close then as he nods to the other "I will try to tell you when I go off...But if my father tells me no then I will try to find some other way.."He reaches out one hand brushing away the others tear his arms wrapping around the others shoulders then. "Shh I'm back...I'm safe it's ok."

Hunter just nodded tears rolling down his face; he then winces slightly at his arm, why did he cut himself in the first place? He was tired of brooding, being lonely, worried...he needed physical pain to help him escape from that, he sighed closing his eyes wrapping his arms around Cam and buries his face in his chest gently, "Thank god..."

Le Fin, for now. How do you like it so far? I'm sorry if you see Cam: or Me: into the story, I was able to catch someone them, this fic is based of a RP on yahoo, that is why. We might not cont this one. -shrug- Who knows, we might.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
Standard Disclaimer  
PG-13 Oh and I'm sorry about the random paragraphs...I really didn't feel like acutally making them right. xP because...I'm a buseh person...etc...**

His eyes close then as he wraps an arm around the others shoulders his head resting on the others. A soft hum coming from him he wanted to sooth the others pain he knew Hunter would brood but he had the funny feeling the other had cut to escape from the emotional pain. He never said a word however on it. Something's needed nothing said on them. He sighed into Cam's chest sniffling a bit, he then lifted his head to looking at Cam, his eyes warm, yet rather hurt looking, "I...did cut myself cooking..." he said before looking away, "But...I did it on purpose..." he said that softly where only Cam could hear him. He put his face back into Cam's chest, He nods his head slightly his eyes closing "I know... You did it to escape the mental pain...Am I right?" His eyes opening to regard the other as he wrapped his arms around Hunters waist one bent slightly so he could pet the others hair. "Shh it's ok...I know why you did it...In the future we are going to take steps so this doesn't happen...Even if it means adding a black box to your morpher..." He sighed

"Yes..." he then sniffled a bit another tear rolling down his cheeks, "Alright..." he said into Cam's chest silently, he then looked up, "Black Box?" he asked slightly tilting his head. He smirks slightly "Black boxes can contain interesting things...Yours will have an ability that will let you use it like a phone... It will contact mine then we may talk on it...Best thing is it's non traceable..." He smiled, "Sounds good..." he said leaning up kissing Cam gently on the lips, at that moment Blake walked into the apartment, he started, Hunter seeing his brother retuned pulled away, "He's back...Cam's back..." he said smiling clinging to Cam.

Blake smiled and walked over, "About time, you got back Cam..." he said softly. In between kissing hunter he gave Blake a wave before turning his head slightly to eye the other Bradley "Hello Blake Have you been worried about me too?" Brown eyes looking to the other brother of thunder as he eyes him speaking once more" I suppose I should black box his morpher as well... Perhaps..." Blake smiled, "Of course! Hunter's been ubber broody lately, training until he collapses...Black box?" he asked, Hunter shook his head, "No...Only mine..." Hunter said sighing, Blake nodded, "What ever it may be, it might be best just to have Hunter's have it...Tori will ask me, and would want one also, and so forth..." Hunter looked at Cam, "He has a point...I do not hang with the others much..." he said sighing closing his eyes putting his face into Cam's chest again.

He eyes Blake then shakes his head "They wouldn't know about it unless you told them...But Hunter you should not be training so hard..." His fingers resting on the blonde's hair stroking before he eyes Blake "Are you just going to stand there or did you want to sit?" Blake shook his head, "It will most likely slip from my mouth if I had one, so better not..." he then smiled flopping down on the couch next to them. Hunter just nodded, "Yes father..." he said chuckling a bit. Blake let out a fake gasp, "My word, he just chuckled! First I've heard in a week!" Hunter then reached over and swatted Blake, with his left arm. Blake eyes his arm, but said nothing; he knew about it, he wasn't sure if Cam knew, so he kept shut.

Cam: His eyes close as he allows the swatting. His eyes moving to Blake as he nods " I knew about it Blake don't worry it's been spoken about...As for that chuckle.....Lets see if we can not get him to laugh more..."; his brown eyes darting to the blonde as he eyes him mischievously. Blake shook his head smiling then stood up stretching idly, he had grown at least an inch over the week, and buffer, "I don't know..." Hunter growled, "I'm not in the mood..." that's all he said he then pulled away from Cam slightly and looks at him. He eyes Hunter then nuzzles him "I was kidding...Do you two want something to eat?" His head tilting slightly as he eyed both brothers. His eyes half closed as he looked from one to the other. To tell truth he had wanted to talk to Blake about something but he didn't want to worry Hunter over it. Hunter shook his head, "Let me up..." he said sighing, Blake tilted his head, "Nah, I just ate not to long ago..." he said as Hunter tried to get up, but having Cam on his lap was having trouble, he didn't want to harm Cam as he tried to get up.

He eyes Hunter then settles to slide back standing up once more shaking his head. "I might have known you would Blake what about you Hunter?" Hunter stood up shaking his head, "I'm fine..." he then headed toward his room, he reached his room, he then walked in, leaving the door open and flopped onto his bed on his stomach and closed his eyes tight, he felt like it was just a dream, he clenched his fists and punched his bed. Blake sighed, "Oi, so where did you go? Anything wrong?" he asked looking at Cam hearing Hunter punch his bed.

_Don't worry, I'm putting the next chapter up...Sorry about me being all bitchy...I'm stressed out and such...;_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three  
Standard Disclaimer  
PG-13**

He watches Hunter leave then sighs slightly one hand rising to rub at his temple. Then hearing Blake he turns facing the other "Well if you call getting shocked three times and having to change shoes seven times bad well yes things went wrong.. But I'm the genius at those things so everything went well...How was Hunter while I was gone.." Blake smiled, "Other than brooding and training himself tired and barely eating, he was pretty damn good, he refused to go anywhere though...Dustin began to become very worried of him, Countless times Dustin tried to talk to him and try and get him to go with him to the track, every time was failure...only time he would leave is Ranger time and training time..."

He sighs slightly then eyes the other Bradley twin "Blake do me a favor.. Get Hunters morpher from him won't you? I'll have to set up a small place here where I can work on his morpher...I'm going to get that black box installed ASAP.." Blake nodded and stood up heading for Hunter's room, Hunter was sitting on his bed staring at a wall, he looked over to look at Blake, Blake spoke, "Give me your morpher, Cam wants to install that black box..." Hunter took off his morpher and threw it to Blake, but didn't speak. Blake sighed catching it then turned to go back to the living room, and over to where Cam was. He already had most his tools out small tiny brushes screw drivers wrenches. Even some that was odd to name. He had them all out resting on the table on scarlet cloth bits of Green and Navy shooting through it.

He eyes Blake then almost tempted to say something comforting to the other finally he speaks "Blake it's ok you know...It will be alright..." Blake handed him Hunter's morpher, "I'm worried about Hunter...I have a feeling that he just...thinks this is a dream, like Mrs. Darling in Peter Pan...dreaming of her children back, seeing them in their beds, but when they're really back, she thought it was a dream...it wasn't until she walked out did she notice, but it seems, that Hunter is still thinking it is a dream...." he then sighed and flopped down on the ground and rubbed his forehead. Hunter sighed then closed his eyes thinking, he then punched his bed again.

Cam nods slightly while tackling this little job. He was working like mad on it fingers flying along eyes half closed intent on his work. He heard the punch and it started him from his trance so his finger slipped the box being placed inside the morpher. He looks down at it seeing it was alright he returns to working. After a few more moments he had the morpher closed and was walking for hunter's room. Blake watched Cam silently; he then stood up and moved for the couch he then flopped on the couch. Hunter was in his room training, kicking and punching the air rather quickly. He eyes the door opening it a crack "Hanta your morpher is done..."His eyes half closing as he looked to the other curious as to what he was doing. Rapid movements always threw him off. He smirked and rough house kicked stopping an inch from Cam's face, he putting his leg down he sighed, moving over and taking his morpher putting it back on, "This isn't a dream...is it?" he asked not looking at Cam. At the leg in front of his face he twitches one brow then smirked slightly." Hanta do I have to knock you against the wall and show you how real I am? Of course I am really here...It's not a dream." His hand reaching out to touch the others face then he smirks once more flicking the others cheek softly. Hunter grinned, "You might have too..." he said teasing him he then wrapped his arms around Cam, "I'm sorry..." he said nuzzling Cam's cheek, "Does your father know you're back?" he asked looking at the other, tears were in his eyes, he tried to push them back into his eyes, he then closed his eyes then reopened them.

He eyes the other then settles his hand on the others cheek "Shh I'm here...And no he doesn't...Well now he does..."His eyes closing slightly going dull. Then he snickers slightly. "Oh Hanta you are a bad influence on me at times.." Grins, he didn't speak he just pressed his body against Cam's his mouth pressing against Cam's kissing him softly before pulling from him, "Maybe you should go to Ops...I'm sure the others are there training..." he said softly a bit of sadness in his eyes. Blake was in the kitchen watching TV, boredly at that. He turned off the TV and started for the door grabbing his eyes, "I'm going to Ops!" he called to the other two, Hunter replied, "Alright" Blake then left leaving the two. Hunter sighed and pulled Cam to him kissing him again. He eyes the other then smirks at the kiss. "Maybe.. Maybe not.. Maybe I feel like staying with you.. "Eyes closing as he wraps his arms around the other leaning into the kiss. He just smiled as his own eyes closed he moves a hand and tilts up Cam's head slightly as he kissed him, he then slipped his tongue over the other's lips gently, he then sighed pulling from him gently, "I want you to stay with me also, but the others need to know you are back, Blake's not going to tell them..."

_onward to chapter four..._


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
Standard Disclaimer  
PG-13**  
_If you see Cam: or Hanta: tis because I'm lazy and dun wanna change it, hope tis not confusing. x.o_

__   
  
He eyes the other then sighed slightly "Maybe I don't want to go back there...At least not yet.. If it seems selfish it's cause I sometimes do things I don't want to...This is one of the times I don't want to do something I have to..." Hunter grins, "Fine by me.." he said clinging to Cam, "Never, leave me again." he said in a stern voice as he nibbed at Cam's neck gently. He turns his head to the side a glitter of amusement in his eyes "Would I ever leave you willingly?"Arms wrapping around the other as he rested his head on Hunters shoulder. His eyes closing as he smirked. Hanta: He shook his head sighing softly, "I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you...let me protect you..." he said softly to the other resting his head on

Cam gently closing his eyes. He blinks slightly a small smile coming on his face. "Silly Koneko... How can I do my job if you're trying to protect me always?" He smirked, "Oh shut it, I love you and I don't want to loose you..." he said grinning tracing his fingers down Cam's face gently, "Ever since I first met you...I loved you..." Cam eyes the other then smiles softly a teasing look coming over his face. "I knew something was up when you two had my father and me...Blake wasn't touching me the same way you where...Like you didn't want to hurt me..." "I didn't want to hurt you...you did nothing to me, just your father did...I do not kill the innocent, just who are guilty...I might be dark and broody, but I'm all for Loyalty and Honor..." he said with a small sigh, "I been around you too much, I'm talking more..."

Cam: He smiles brightly then eyes the other turning his head slightly to the side."I think that's sexy...I love to hear your voice....."His eyes closing as he smirked slightly. He smiled, "Well, I rather you only hear my voice, I been talking a bit more with Dustin and the others as well..." he said nuzzling Cam's cheek gently. He eyes the other then nods slightly "That's not bad...That's good Hunter...It means your trusting them..." "But...Even Shane, I'm talking to Shane more..." he said watching the other then licks his cheek.

Cam squeaks at the lick then eyes the other "Oh heavens will split!"A small laugh coming from him at the lick. Then he gets a serious look on his face "Hanta...when you first saw me...What did you think of me?" He smiled taking Cam's hand, he then pulled Cam toward the bed, he then flopped onto the bed and pulled Cam down to sit on his lap, "Hm, Let's see..." he then began to think. Cam sits in the others lap patiently watching him his eyes half closed a small chuckle coming from him as he speaks "And we shall see what?"

"I'm thinking, and it's hurting my head..." he said softly grinning, he then wrapped his arms around Cam, "When I first saw you...I thought you were soo cute, yet sad that you were Sensei Watanabe's son, that I might have to kill you to have revenge..." Cam: His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the other "Would you have killed me....Just for revenge...."Brown eyes turning to the other to search blue eyes. No fear in them only a curious look to them, "No, no...I wouldn't..." he said softly nuzzling the other's cheek, "Just as Blake wouldn't kill Tori, I couldn't kill you..." Cam eyes the other then settles to nod smiling slightly "Guess it's a good thing then I'm so cute..."Eyes closing as he regarded the other brown eyes warm much warmer then any of the other looks the rangers got. Hunter replied, "Too cute, I want to gobble you up.." he said with a warm smile, one he hasn't had on his face since he disappeared, he then bit Cam's neck, rather hard at that and doesn't let go, he just gnaws and sucks on it. He gives off a soft moan then eyes the other biting back in the same spot. "Behave you..."Then he goes silent his face stern his eyes betraying the pleasure he felt and the playful nature the other was bringing out in him.

He kept hold of his neck refusing to let go, he keeps gnawing on it and sucking on it his tongue dancing on his neck gently, he then wraps his arms around Cam's waist, his eyes having playfulness in them, which is rare, seeing the fact he is Hunter after all. Cam's eyes look to the others as he wraps his arms back around the others neck softly. His head leaning into Hunters chest as he smiles softly "Missed you so much...I wanted to call...But I didn't want to get my father angry..." Hanta: He let Cam's neck go leaving a rather bit area of teeth marks, he then smirks, "I understand..." he said as he wiped his drool off Cam's neck gently, "There, I marked you once again." Cam giggles slightly at the marking then shakes his head "Do you always drool Hanta or am I just the special one?"

_onward to chapter five...._


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five  
Standard Disclaimer  
PG-13**   
_Once again with the Cam: Hanta: ness. _

"I can't help to drool over you, you're soo nummy..." he said all flirty like nuzzling the others neck, he loved him soo much. He purrs softly then eyes the other "Speaking of Nummy...When was the last time you ate?" His head tilting slightly, Cam only worried about those he loved. This was merely one way of showing that. He just smirked not answering, he never thought of eating, "Oh...two days ago..." he said idly nuzzling Cam's neck gently. He jerks slightly glaring at the other "TWO DAYS!!" From content to fiery in two seconds one would wonder where he got it from. His arms folding as he points "I will be in the kitchen cooking something for you. You will be sitting on the couch...I do not want to hear you training in here..."

He snickered a bit, "God I love you Cam...even when you're yelling at me..." he said smiling, "alright...but do not burn down the apartment now..." he said teasing his love a bit, "You might want to get up first.." Cam coughs slightly then nods "Hai, Hai I'm getting up..." He sweatdrops slightly his eyes half closed. He got so protective over the other it was unreal at times. His eyes closing as he settles to stand coughing once before heading for the kitchen. Hunter snickers standing up going out after the other, he then moved and flopped down on the couch, he then whined, "Camuuuuu I miss you already..."

A small chuckle was heard from the kitchen as he set the phone down. His eyes half closed as he eyes the other "I'm being nice...I ordered out..." He grins, "What did you order?" he asked tilting his head, he then held out his arms for the other, "Camuuuuu" Cam chuckles then shakes his head resting in the others lap "I ordered Pizza..."Then he goes silent his head resting on the others chest. "Good choice!" he said wrapping his arms and legs around Cam snuggling him some, "You want me to pay for it, love?" he asked playing with the other's hair

Cam eyes the other then shakes his head "Iie my treat this time," his arms wrapping more around the others waist. "But...Next time..." He snickered, "Hai, Hai..." he said nuzzling the other gently, "Mew" he did his ubber cute mew.Cam eyes the other at the nuzzling then melted at the mew his fingers moving to play with the others hair lightly. Hunter Mews again at Cam purring softly, " Boku no Panda..." [1]he said nuzzling him more. He eyes the other then chuckles" Aishiteru Koneko..."[2] "Aishiteru, Panda..."[3] he replied smiling, a few moments later the door bell rang, Hunter looked at the door unwrapping his arms from Cam. He sighs then stands "I'll get it more then likely it's the pizza..."His eyes half closed as he got his wallet out opening the door.

Hunter nodded sitting on the couch, well he laid down sprawled out on the couch,w hen the door was opened the devilry guy stared at him, Hunter was just in crimson boxers, well kept figure, expect not eating, hard abs...Chest...the guy nearly melted to the floor, Hunter just let out a small yawn closing his eyes, and "I'm hungryyy..." Cam glares slightly at the pizza guy taking the pizzas from him. A small growl coming from him "Here's your money keep the change have a nice day..."Eyes narrowed as he turns to shut the door in the man's face. His eyes looking to Hunter as he almost melt. The guy took the money then nodded, he wanted to see that guy one more time, but at the door shutting he sighed, and noticed that the Asian man gave him a pretty good tip, three dollars, best he's gotten yet, he smiled then turned to leave remembering this address. Hunter opened his eyes looking at Cam, "Can we eat now? the smell's making me die of hunger..."

Cam twitches his brow muttering slightly about annoying delivery guys then sighs slightly. "Yes Hanta we will eat now." He walks over after grabbing two plates putting one on the others lap he eyes him." Mine...I don't like people eyeing what's mine..." Hunter yayed rather childishly, he then reached for the pizza getting him a slice, "Was he looking at me? I didn't even notice." he said taking a bite of his pizza, "Mm...Yay! Pizza..." he said taking another bite, he then stood up putting his plate on the table, "What do you want to drink, love?' he asked as he headed for the kitchen. He yayed rather childishly, he then reached for the pizza getting himself a slice, "Was he looking at me? I didn't' even notice." he said taking a bite of his pizza, "Mm...Yay! Pizza..." he said taking another bite, he then stood up putting his plate on the table, "What do you want to drink, love?' he asked as he headed for the kitchen.

_oo; yes, Tori I'm updating a lot in one day, deal with it. -cackles- As you may know...me and Cam have like three or more RP based Storrehs...So it will take us a while to update and etc...We tried two at once before...Kinda got confusing, but yeah. oo; oh I'm working at a Con in Aug in Houston (anime one) go to for more information._

_Translations:  
[1] My Panda  
[2] I love you kitten  
[3] I love you_


End file.
